


Stames up the arse

by Lemons_are_nice



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Hollyoaks - Freeform, M/M, Orgy, Sex, fun times, stames - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_nice/pseuds/Lemons_are_nice
Relationships: Stames, Ste Hay/James Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Stames up the arse

... there is nothing to see here


	2. 2 fast 2 Stametasticular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sequal to the critically acclaimed "Stames up the arse"

James sat alone in the dark, he wonders to himself "if I were to shag someone...who'll it be?" 

a voice from the distance says "not Ste hay".

THE END.


	3. Stames vs Stames : Dawn of Stames

James walks down a long hallway, he sees a man at the end. "Harry... is that you?" He says with hope. He walks towards this man, as he edges closer James starts to realize that this man wasn't Harry, it was infact the man he despised the most.

The man turns around. "hello James" the man says. James pulls out a gun and shoots this man point blank in the forehead, as he lifts the gun down he says "fuck you, Ste hay"

THE END


	4. Stames and Stames: No Cock For Supper

James is bored. He has practically nothing to do, He eyes his Gay porn collection but opts not to. He looks around for the television remote, he finds it underneath yesterdays newspaper. The news paper Headline saying "Local Ste Hay Stabbed to death by Drug lord". James chuckles to himself.


	5. Fly Me To The Stames

James was give an opportunity to Fly to the moon with one other person, He thinks long and hard about who he wants to take with him. He could take his Husbands, or his mother... or even his second Husbands Wife as they get along quite well. But James wanted his time on the moon to reflect his life, alone. Oh and to start a hate campaign over Ste Hay. 

THE END.


End file.
